


You Have A Home With Us

by Enby_Queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Patton, Implied Roman, Implied Virgil, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queen/pseuds/Enby_Queen
Summary: Logan Sanders is sick of being unheard, and Remus is there to comfort him when he falls.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 384





	You Have A Home With Us

**Author's Note:**

> First Sanders Sides fic!!! Hope you like uwu I love Intrulogical! If you have any requests lemme know in the comments!

“Logan, please, your input is not wanted here!” 

“You don’t know what is and is not an overreaction.” 

“Yeah Logan...You don’t understand emotions, and that’s okay!” 

Another video, another day of going unheard. It was common for the other sides to disregard his normally insightful input, yet today they were rather...brutal, in their criticisms. Naturally, Logan, being the logical, once respected side, could never let it be known just how hurt he was each time. His room was far from the others, and he always locked his door as to make sure no one barged in on him. 

After this horrid day, Logan loosened his tie as he neared his room, hearing the laughter from the other three, well, two plus the occasional chuckle from Virgil, fade away. A soft sight left his lips, and he entered his room, locked the door, and rested his back against the smooth wooden surface. “I don’t know why I bother, none of them will ever see reason,” he muttered under his breath; and reached a hand up to pull his glasses off, feeling tears welling in his eyes. It hurt, being ridiculed day in and day out, having his ideas dismissed simply because he does not understand feelings as well as he should. Maybe he doesn’t understand feelings, or perhaps he does and yet the others are too blinded by their own egos to care? Regardless, none of the others seemed to give a shit about what he thought, maybe the others didn’t deserve him in their presence. 

A sob escaped him, and he covered his mouth, tears falling quicker down his face. “Dammit,” Logan hissed under his breath, going to his bed and laying down, setting his glasses on his nightstand and curling up. It hurt, it hurts so much every single time, so why was he breaking down now? What was the breaking point today? What triggered this episode? Logan, despite his massive IQ, did not have the answer for that question. He laid there crying for god knows how long, and he bitterly noted in his mind how no one got him for supper; not like they needed to eat, but it was the sentiment that he secretly adored. 

Meanwhile, a certain intrusive side was walking by Logan’s door, when he stopped. Remus lifted his head, and put his impishly pointed ear to the door, simply listening. 

“I don’t know why they hate me so much…” 

That was Logan indeed! He was crying? Remus frowned, he didn’t know Logan too well, not as well as he would have liked. But, based on what he knew the side representing logic did not cry, well apparently he did, just not around others. Just as he was about to knock, the door moved down the hall, much closer to the realm of the dark sides. Oh. Oh dear. Remus hurried and walked to the door again, this time quick to knock on it, bouncing several times on the balls of his feet. 

“Logan?! It’s Remus! Are you okay?!” Remus called out, knocking again. Slowly, he heard the shuffling of feet and a light sniffling get closer to the door. After a minute, Logan pulled the door open, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on. Hell, he looked like he had been crying; his eyes were somewhat puffy and red, and his cheeks were flushed, dried tears staining them. 

“Remus? What do you want? Are you unable to see I am busy at the moment?” Logan said, sounding bored and oh so tired, Remus stared down at him with wide, green eyes. 

“I heard you crying! Are you okay? Do I need to rip out someone’s entrails and string them up like Christmas lights?” His frown turned into an almost maniacal grin, tilting his head until his neck gave a cracking sound. 

“For your information, I do not cry. I never cry. Besides, why would you show worry for me? That does not make sense, seeing as I am a light side, and you are a dark side. Do you not hold contempt for us?”

Remus thought about that, stroking his mustache with a hum. “Well, I don’t hate you! You seem to actually tolerate me! The others, though…” Remus looked away, taking a breath; “the others don’t like me, at all! Especially Roman, my own brother! I like being around you, Logan! So can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

Logan hesitated, before looking around, and then pulling Remus into his room by his sleeve. “Alright, fine. I am merely sick of being discarded by the others, having my ideas mocked and ridiculed day in and day out!” His voice rose, and Logan clenched his fists. Remus was surprised to see Logan so worked up, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to destroy his brother and the others. It...pained Remus to see Logan hurting so much, and he reached out. 

“Logan--” 

“Don’t. Remus. I’m fine, I am always fine, I have to be fine for Thomas. If I were not fine, then Thomas would suffer.” Logan sniffled, and wiped his eyes under his glasses, smearing the glass a little and blurring his vision. “Please, do not worry over me, as logic I shouldn't even be experiencing such...troubling emotions. Not over something as ridiculous as this.” He sighed, and looked down, a few more tears sliding down his face. 

Without warning, Remus wrapped Logan up in a warm hug; it was safe, and secure. It was like telling Logan that no one could hurt him right now, but without words. Logan wrapped his shaky arms around Remus, and let out a soft cry, his shoulders shaking with the force of his soft sobbing. 

“I shouldn’t feel things! I’m not supposed to feel things!” 

Softer than Logan has ever heard Remus, “Even logic has emotions, Logan…” Remus was being so kind, so gentle to him, why were they called dark sides again? Simply because they had ideas that the others didn’t approve of? Even if some of their ideas and thoughts are valid? Maybe Logan would fit in more with the dark sides.

He heard Remus gasp, and he tensed. Shit, had he said that out loud? “Remus, I am not implying I will become a dark side, it was merely a thought I had.” 

“I mean...You could become a dark side, the others would listen to you more perhaps, and your room is already really close to the dark sides’ realm! Deceit would love to have you with us!” Remus beamed down at him, showcasing all of his razor sharp teeth. He seemed so genuine, so sincere, that Logan gave pause. 

“Is that true?” He asked, earning an eager nod from Remus. For the first time in years, a small smile formed on Logan’s face, and he pulled away from Remus, straightening his tie. “Perhaps I will cross over fully, I’ve noticed my room drifting more and more away from the light side of the mindscape anyways, whether that is from me distancing myself from the others, or the other way around, I do not know. Regardless, I will be...happy, to become a dark side.” 

Remus’ smile softened, and he reached out a hand, which Logan took. 

“You always have a home with us, Logan; and we will never, ever, make you feel as bad as the others do.” 

“Thank you, Remus.”


End file.
